The Maelstrom Comes to Hollywood Arts!
by Darkness1080
Summary: Inspired by Stars by Personazero and Nartorious by Hotstreak's crossover stories. What would happen if Tori Vega was not the only new student at Hollywood Arts? What if there was another, one Naruto Uzumaki? How will things pan out with this new addition? Read and find out! Warning: this is a harem so if you don't like that, don't read. Rated M for future content.


**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope I do not disappoint. I have seen a few stories like this but alas they were all basically abandoned and I thought: Why not? This has been in my head for a while and I needed to get it out before it drove me insane. This story starts after Tori performed at the big showcase and was invited to Hollywood Arts. I didn't want to write all of that out as everybody who has watched Victorious in the past has seen it. So, without further ado, let the story begin.**

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Tori performed at the big showcase, and she had recieved her new schedule. The last two days had been filled with nervousness and anticipation. Would she fit in? Would she be able to make friends? Was she even cut out for it in the first place?<p>

"Tori dear, it's time to wake up for school!" Mrs. Vega yelled from downstairs.

"Alright mom!" she yelled back. The brunette sighed to herself before she got up and got ready for the day ahead of her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed her mom making breakfast with her father sitting at the table reading a newspaper while Trina texted her friends. After finishing their breakfast, they headed outside and got into Trina's car. On the way, they had a small conversation.

"Trina, what's this school like?" Tori asked

"Trust me, it's just like a normal high school! You don't have anything to worry about! You'll be fine, okay?" Her older sister responded in an as reassuring voice as she could manage. With that, Tori let out a sigh of relief, glad to have somebody on her side. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

Not long after, they made it to the school which looked normal enough. The inside was a completely different story. The school had a creative design and all of the lockers had artwork on them. There were also a few students dancing, some practicing with instruments, and some just chatting with friends.

Tori had never seen a school like this and was now nervous beyond comprehension. Trina, as if sensing her hesitation, rested a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking off towards her first class. It was a few seconds later when Tori realized that her sister had left her alone in a school she knew nothing about. She looked around before seeing a petite red haired girl descending the steps behind her.

"E-Excuse me! Can you tell..."

"Oh my God! You're Tori Vega right?" The redhead said, amazed at seeing her.

"Yep, that's me!"

"You were so awesome in the big showcase!"

"Oh, thank you!" Tori said, happy that she had enjoyed her performance.

"My name's Cat!" She introduced herself

"Oh, like the animal!" Tori responded before seeing a hurt look on the redhead's face.

What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled, seemingly offended.

"Nothing, I just love cats!" Tori explained. The girls face went back to a bright smile.

"Me too! They're so cute!" then she left, completely forgetting to tell Tori where Sikowitz's class was. Another person passed by her. He was a shy looking boy with bushy hair and glasses that was holding a puppet in one hand.

"Hey can you tell me where Mr Sikowitz's class is?" She asked desperately.

"Sikowitz? Um, go about thirty paces due north..." he started before being cut off by his puppet.

"Paces? She's not a pirate!" he said getting a weird look from Tori.

"This is none of your business!" the boy yelled at the puppet.

"Sikowitz, down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, second door on your right."

"Thank you!" She said a bit awkwardly because of getting directions from a puppet and walked away.

"Anything it takes, cupcake." Tori turned around and gave the boy an "are you kidding me" look, getting a look from the boy that said he didn't say anything while pointing at his puppet. Tori shook her head at the antics of the students there before turning back around and walking away.

She made it to Mr. Sikowitz's room which was rather small and had chairs in rows along with a miniature stage. She went to a random seat and set her bag down before slumping into the seat. She glanced around the room and saw Andre as well as Cat and the puppet boy from earlier. That made her a little relieved to know that she knew some people in the class.

A few minutes later, a man entered the room frantically yelling "There's a huge fire in the hallway!" getting everybody scared before he started laughing.

"Relax, relax. There's no fire." He stated making everybody calm down before sitting back down. "Now." he continued." Let's introduce our new student Tori Vega." He said with a few students politely clapping. "Also, thnk you Tori for your generous donation of two dollars. Not needed but much appreciated!"

"Why did you give him two dollars?" Andre whispered to her.

"I thought he was homeless!"

"Ok now we need to introduce our other new student! Naruto Uzumaki, an exchange student from Japan! Stand up Naruto!"

All eyes went to a boy that had long crimson hair that was a little bit lighter than Cat's which reached his mid-back with two jaw length bangs framing his face. He stood at 6'4, making him tower over nearly everyone in the class with an angular face and six whisker marks along with larger than average canines and deep cerulean blue eyes that you could get lost in. He wore a blood red silk musle shirt underneath an unzipped black hoodie and black jeans with black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"Okay, you can sit back down now." Sikowitz told him before he started the lesson.

"Alright class, today we are going to continue our study of improv! For any of you that may not know, improv means acting without a script. Now, Jade! Choose your actors!" the teacher said as a pale attractive girl with brown hair and blue highlights walked onto the stage. She took on a mock thinking pose as she looked upon everyone in the room.

"Alright. I pick Cat, Eli, Tori, and Steven (random character of no significance. The only reason I picked him was because there is no Beck in this story. He says the same lines Beck would in this scene.)

Tori looked stunned that she had been picked but shook it off when Andre motioned for her to go up on stage.

"Now then, if the actors are ready, we need to give 'em a place to start! Robbie, give us a setting!" He said as he pointed at the bushy haired boy.

"Home!"

"Home! Good idea!" Sikowitz responded as he wrote it on a whiteboard.

"Ooh, real creative." the puppet said sarcastically

"You be quiet!" Robbie yelled at the puppet before ending up on the recieving end of a slap from said puppet. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Now we need a situation!" Sikowitz continued as if nothing happened.

"Big news!" Andre chipped in.

"Andre, nobody wants to see anything involving big nudes." the teacher said as Jade rolled her eyes at him.

"He wasn't talking about seeing people naked, Sikowitz. Big NEWS not big NUDES." Naruto spoke for the first time.

"Oh, big news! Well that's completely different!"

"Say, why don't you go wait in the hall?" Jade asked Tori a little rudely.

"Um, okay." Tori replied before walking out.

Sikowitz walks off the stage and stands in the corner. "Alright, action!"

Steven walked onto the stage.

"Hey babe. How was work?" Jade asked

"Uh, I got fired!"

"Again?" Eli cried with fake tears.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Cat whined

"It's okay, I have great news that will cheer everyone up! I got us..." Jade started before walking over to where Tori was before dragging her on stage. "A dog!"

"Uh, yep that's me. I'm a dog, woof." Tori started nervously

"Sikowitz can you tell this amateur that dogs don't speak and can't walk on two legs?"

Sikowitz didn't respond as he was too preoccupied drinking milk out of a coconut.

"Sikowitz!" Jade yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was sucking the milk out of this coconut. It's true Tori, if you are playing as a dog, you have to act like a dog!"

Jade got a smug smile on her face before she turned back around in time to see Tori getting on all fours and barking like a dog.

Getting back into character, Jade continued. "So, I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" Cat and Eli rushed over to Tori, petting her.

"Oh wow, what a cool dog!" Eli said in amazement.

"And she's so pretty too!" said Cat.

Jade walked over to Tori and joined Eli and Cat in stroking her hair. "Uh oh, look's like this dog's got bugs in her fur!"

"EWWWWW!" Cat and Eli said before backing away from Tori.

"Don't worry kids, I read on the internet that coffee was a great way to get rid of the bugs!" said Jade. She then walked over to a student and took his iced coffee and goes back on stage.

"Maybe you Shouldn't...

"Jade!" Andre yelled trying to stop her but it was too late.

The gothic girl stood over Tori and took the lid off of the coffee before pouring it all over the brunette. The coffee alone would have been bad enough but the ice made it worse. Tori was not just upset but was also humiliated in front of her classmates. She angrily stood up and ran out the door. Jade looked like she hadn't done anything wrong while Naruto was furious at the girl. Sighing, he stood up, getting everyone's attention before running out after her. Andre wanted to follow them but knew that more than one person wasn't necessary.

Tori had never felt this humiliated. She wanted nothing to do with this school now. With that in mind, she pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number to ask to go back to her old school.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Naruto asked her in concern.

"I'm calling my mom to tell her I want to go back to my old school!"

"Why?" Naruto asked. In truth, he felt really bad for her. He knew she had talent and he didn't want Tori to leave because of one girl. "Come on. Don't leave just because of one mean girl."

"It's not just that... I don't fit in here with... all of this." Tori sighed.

"Trust me Tori, I know how you feel. I'm not sure about this myself but I'm willing to help you out. Does that sound good?" He asked caringly.

"Ok. Thank you Naruto," She said gratefully. Naruto nodded before picking her up bridal style, making her face flush dark red at being so close to him. The crimson haired boy didn't notice though and kept walking to Sikowitz's class.

Upon entering, he noticed everyone's eyes were on them so he put Tori down as she ignored the glares sent at her by a few girls inluding Jade. They were mad that the new girl was getting carried by the hottest boy in class. Naruto merely smiled at them and sat back down with Tori sitting next to him.

About an hour later the lunch bell rang. Naruto had a hard time finding the cafeteria so he asked a teacher who explained they didn't have one and lunch was outside. So, he made his way outside and saw numerous tables along with food trucks and some students who were leaving school grounds to get food. Naruto went to a food truck and ordered pizza before sitting at an empty table. Cat, who had gotten her food not long after Naruto, walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto! Are you going to eat by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah I don't really know anyone here so I figured I'd eat alone."

That saddened Cat. She knew that he wouln't have any friends and didn't like people going through that. "You can come eat with me and my friends!" She offered.

Naruto smiled."Sure. I would like that."

"Yay!" the bubbly girl squealed before she took his hand and dragged him over to a table where Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robby were sitting.

"Hey guys! This is Naruto!" She introduced him.

"We know who he is Cat. He's that cute new kid." Jade responded ignoring the astonished looks everyone sans Naruto was sending her. She was never nice to people she didn't know!

"Anyway you already know Jade and Tori. The one with dreadlocks is Andre, the one with bushy hair is Robbie and the puppet is Rex!" She said. Andre and Robbie waved at him and he waved back before they sat down with Naruto being between Cat and Tori.

"Sup fishcake?" Rex said using what little knowledge he had of japanese which confused everyone yet seemed to irritate Naruto a bit.

"Fishcake? What do you mean?" Tori voiced the question on everyone's minds.

"*Sigh* My name in Japanese has two meanings. The one I prefer to use is maelstrom but the other one is fishcake. I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that." The redhead said with an edge to his voice. Everyone gulped and nodded not wanting to invoke his fury. With that, he plastered a smile back onto his face.

"So what brings you to Hollywood Arts?" Andre inquired. The others seemed curious as well judging by the fact they all leaned in to the conversation.

"Well I guess you could say I'm here for the same reason Tori is. I sang at a talent show that had scouts from here in he audience and they recruited me to come here which I'm glad I did. My old school sucked." He lied which they didn't notice. At the moment, he didn't trust them enough to tell them the real reason.

"What was your old school like?" Cat asked. Naruto seemed to get a far away look in his eyes as if recalling a bad memory before snapping out of it.

"That's a story for another time. So guys, what class do you have next?" he asked. "Mine is advanced music."

"Hey that's our next period!" Cat squealed. The others were also happy although Jade didn't show it. They chatted about random things before the lunch bell rang again.

"Hey Naruto?" Tori asked. Naruto looked over and made a hmm in response. "Will you carry me to the next class?" She asked using the dreaded puppy eyes. He sighed before he bent down.

"Alright get on." She complied and he picked her up giving her a piggyback. The main reason she asked was because she had an excuse to feel his muscles which she enjoyed immensely. She either didn't notice or just didn't care about the glare sent her way by Jade. After a few minutes of walking they stopped outside of the room with Naruto letting Tori down. She pouted at the loss but quickly entered the room with the rest of them.

The teacher of the advanced music class was a rather strict woman in her 40's who had a great ear for music, meaning that she knew when somebody wasn't singing or when somebody was singing off-key. Other than that, she was nice. Class went pretty normally which Naruto was thankful for.

A few hours later school ended and the students made a stampede towards the door. Naruto at the moment was grabbing his stuff out of his locker which wasn't decorated yet. When he closed it, he saw Tori waiting for him. Giving her a confused look, he asked "What do you need Tori?"

"I was wondering if you'd give me a ride home. My sister already left and that was my only way home!" She said, clearly distressed.

"Okay, I'll give you a ride. Come on, follow me." He said before exiting with Tori in tow. They stopped at a 2014 Corvette Stingray.

"Oh, my God! This car's so nice! How can you afford it?" She asked after they had gotten in.

"That's a secret!" He said. Tori was dissapointed but nodded.

After about 15 minutes later they arrived at Tori's house.

"Thanks so much for the ride Naruto." She said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" And with that, Naruto left.

When he arrived at his apartment a few minutes later he took off his shoes and stripped down to his underwear before slipping into bed, exhausted from his first day at Hollywood Arts.

'_Today went a lot better than I expected. __I can't wait until tomorrow!' _He thought before he drifted to sleep.

He woke up at 6:00 and got ready, throwing on a new outfit similar to the one he wore the previous day except with a black muscle shirt instead of a crimson one. He exited his apartment and locked the door behind him before getting in his car and driving to school.

He pulled into a parking lot at the school and noticed his friends waiting for him right where he parked. As he got out, he could hear Rex letting out an impressed whistle.

"Damn man that's a fine car!" the puppet said with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I know right? Now let's get to class. I don't want Sikowitz to yell at us for being late." Naruto suggested. On the way they made random conversation before the topic went to lockers.

"Hey Naruto have you decided on how you're going to design your locker?" Andre asked.

"Wait, design your lockers? How come I never heard of this?" Tori asked.

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition! Every student has to decorate their locker in some way." Robbie explained.

"Hmm, I have to think about it. Right now I have no clue of how I want to design my locker." Naruto answered. The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence. When they arrived in Sikowitz's class, they noticed that he wasn't there which was weird as normally the teacher is there before the students. They all shrugged it off though and sat down with them being relatively close to each other. A few minutes later, Sikowitz arrived but didn't go through the door, instead choosing to crawl through the window.

"Good morning, young performers!" He shouted enthusiastically as if he hadn't just climbed through the window. Thankfully, Eli voiced the question on everyone's minds.

"Why did you come through the window?"

"Because, being a good performer is about making interesting choices!"

"That explains his pants." Jade remarked, causing a few people to snicker. Sikowitz ignored the comment and wrote something on the board.

"Alright class, it's time for today's lesson, alphabetical improv! Now, alphabetical improv is when you give a letter to the first actor who speaks in a scene. For example, if we give them the letter A then the first line must begin with the letter A which might go something like..." He trailed off as he pointed at the class.

"Apples are falling out of my butt." Naruto said.

"Lovely. Now the next actor's line must begin with the next letter in the alphabet, in this case B so he might say..." He trailed off again as he put his hands on Andre's shoulders.

"Bring those apples so we may all taste the fresh fruit from Naruto's butt." He said.

"Charming, now Tori, choose your actors!" Tori walked onto the stage and thought of who she wanted to work with,

"Okay, I'll take Andre, Cat, Naruto, and Jade." Jade raised an eyebrow at her as if wondering if she was seriously talking to her. "Yeah, you." Tori confirmed. Jade just shrugged her shoulders and joined the rest of them on stage but not before kissing Naruto on the lips, shocking him and infuriating Tori.

"Jade, we're in class, kiss your boyfriend on your own time."

"But she's not my-

"Oh, I will!" Jade interrupted smugly. Tori at the moment looked like she wanted to kill somebody, even Cat was a little angry but hid it well.

"Okay, if you start the line with the wrong letter you're out. Robbie, give us a letter to start with!"

"P." Rex said

"Hey I was gonna say P!" Robbie scolded Rex

"Now then, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is P, Tori, start us off!"

"Please take a shower, you really smell." She said to Jade.

"Quit telling me what to do!"

"Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along." Naruto said, standing inbetween Jade and Tori.

"Totally!" Cat said, agreeing with Naruto.

"Wrong Cat, your letter had to begin with the letter S." Sikowitz said. Cat groaned in dissapointment at being the first to be eliminated and sat down.

"All right, Andre your letter is S."

"Something just bit my toe!"

"Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe!"

"Unbelievable that you're even here!"

"Very immature of you to say that." Naruto said to Jade.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre asked hoping to change the subject.

"X-Rays are the only way to find out." Tori stated.

"You should shut up!" Jade snapped, hoping that it would mess Tori up.

"Zap! I just healed your toe bone with my magic finger" Naruto said while holding up his left index finger.

Without thinking, Andre responded "Thanks!"

"Wrong! Andre, your line had to start with A. Sit down." Sikowitz said.

"Oh man, and I just got my toe bone fixed." Andre grumbled before sitting back down.

"Tori, your letter is A."

"Aliens are the only people who can fix toes by finger zapping!"

"By the way!" Jade blew a raspberry at Tori.

"Correct! I am an alien!"

"Oh, a twist!" Sikowitz exclaimed

"Don't hurt me please!" Tori gasped.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!"

"Fainting, because I can't breathe your Earth air." Naruto said as he pretended to faint.

"Gosh, it fainted!"

"Excellent, Tori and Jade, keep going, the next letter is H!"

"Hey, why don't you jump off that cliff over there?" Jade suggested.

"I think you should!"

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos!"

"Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you."

The class laughed at Tori's remark.

"No one talks to me like that!" Jade threatened

"Obviously someone should."

"Please run in front of a bus!"

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was."

"Thanks!"

"Up your nose I see boogers."

"Very clever."

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch!"

"Your finger smells weird!"

"Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten!"

"And back to the letter A!" Sikowitz interjected.

"As if I care what you think!" Tori said.

"Better watch yourself!"

"Can't take what you dish out?" Tori taunted.

"Don't push me!"

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants!" Jade shouted but then realized she used the wrong letter. "Wait!"

"Sorry Jade the next letter was..."

"F I know!" She yelled back before angrily storming back to her seat.

"Hey look, the aliens getting up" Andre said as Naruto lifted his head.

"Keep the scene moving, letter G!"

"Get up alien." Tori said as she helped Naruto up which was a bit difficult.

"Head...feels dizzy." He blearily said as he held his head.

"I know what'll make you feel better." Tori slyly said.

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss me!" As Jade gave her a 'You wouldn't dare' look.

"Little weird. Let's do it!"

Tori wrapped her arms around his neck which would have been difficult if Naruto had not leaned down. Naruto's lip met hers and they kissed. By this point, Jade was furious. Soon the kiss ended and everyone was still clapping, minus Cat and, of course, Jade.

"Man, I love this school!" Tori said with a shit eating grin on her face.

An hour later the bell for the next class rang. Everybody gathered up their things and left the room. Before Naruto could leave, Tori stopped him.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. You know, convincing me to stay here and helping me and all."

"Don't worry about it, besides, being the new kid anywhere is never easy and it's a lot easier if you have people backing you up. Now, want me to walk you to our next class?"

"Sure!" She said as she jumped into his arms and he carried her off to class.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: And that's the end of chapter 1! Sorry if it seemed rushed, I really wanted to get into the story. Please no flames because this is my first time ever writing fanfiction, although constructive criticism is more than welcome. The updates for this fic will be rather sporadic, meaning that I may update 5 times in a week but I may also not update for a month. By the way, I made certain characters, such as Jade and Cat, OOC for a reason that you will find out in the next few chapters. Trust me, there is a good reason for them to be acting the way they are. Also, it will be a while before there are any couples as I want to build up the romance. With that said, I sincerely hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
